onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Character gallery images from cover pages.
Should we add them, or not? In case it's not clear, I meant to put at appearance/gallery sections of characters, images with them from the cover pages. Some pages of interest that started this discussion: Cdavymatias talk, Awaikage talk, Nami/Gallery (Cdavymatias' big recent edit) I think it's definitely a good addition. Since every single other outfit is added, why wouldn't those be there as well? Baron Bones Brook (talk) 14:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC) All the other outfits in the gallery are relevant to the story in some way. Color spread appearances have zero story relevance, with only a few exceptions like the big Marine spread. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Every single other outfit" is not added, apart from color spread oufits we also do not include outfits from regular cover pages, merchandise, or other one-off illustrations. Basically we only add ones that are used within a storyline, whether that be manga, anime, a movie or something. There's no point in cataloguing these one-offs, it just fills the galleries with hundreds of unnecessary images. 18:40, December 3, 2017 (UTC) What Kage and Kaido basically said. Instead of devoting a lot of time and effort on that, it could be used elsewhere on more important things 19:16, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hundreds of unnecessary images" Most of the filler stuff is unnecessary, or minor character pages. No one ever looks at those or needs them. We still have them. I don't think this is a very well thought argument. In an "ideal" wikia in which we have every little piece of information from the series, in which nothing is missing, we should have those. If you think we should first focus on something else, then that is a whole other matter. There is a big difference between not ever needing something, and needing something else first. Since you guys seem to have a clear idea of more important things that have to be done, mind telling me which are those? I know chapter/episode/other page stubs are a big problem. Is there any other "major problem" other than that? Baron Bones Brook (talk) 20:12, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Actually I don't see how is that different from openings and endings images that also aren't in the storyline. Hard numbers would help the decision, How much covers are there that are not mini-arcs (from which we do include appearances from) with character with unique, note worthy outfits? Is this where the outfit is mostly hidden? And this of Zoro without his haramaki? There are about 138 color spread (I counted 138 but I might have miscounted) and not all of them has characters with different outfits then their originals or visible. Cdavymatias, can you count how many extra images are to each character? Maybe in a table of Character, Color Spread, SH and animals, and Fan Request? I know it will take time but a bit of prospective might help. Rhavkin (talk) 20:34, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Only from the covers that were added by Cdavymatias, there were 20 images until chapter 566 (there are probably more for Nami, but he stopped there). I don't know how much that helps, or if you seen it or not, but I wanted to bring this up. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 20:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Alex, the pages that needs work are Category:Pages With Empty Sections, Category:Articles Without References, Category:Images with No Source Provided, Category:Outdated Pages, Category:Stubs, and Category:Active Discussions among others. The images Cdavymatias added were just from Color Spreads weren't they? I'm talking about a lot more covers. If we do it we'll do it right. Rhavkin (talk) 20:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Honestly idek why we have opening/closing appearance images, most of those sections aren't even complete. I'd be in favor of removing those Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:03, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'd consider opening and ending images unnecessary too. What Kaido said. 23:18, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I think you should advertise the site problems more to new editors before saying that people can't add things because there are more important things to do. However, this is a discussion for another time. None of the images are harmful to the wiki. While I agree that there are more important things to do, I see no point to waste time and delete them. As a principle, we shouldn't remove things that are not harmful, even if they are incomplete. Focus on other things first, but keep them there and come back later when there is time for such things. I suggest that we eventually make this as a project when the most common problems have been solved. If those problems are mostly solved, I see no point why we wouldn't have those images. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 23:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I am of two minds on this. On one hand, I don't think these images are necessary. However, I agree with Alex in some ways. I know these images could make a lot of clutter, but I don't see why we can't add a collapsible section for these images. If Cdavymatias wants to do all the work, I think we can let him. A collapsible section should be fine. Do I think the images are necessary? No. Do I think it is bad to have them on the wiki? Also, no. 05:35, December 4, 2017 (UTC) A collapsible section is a good idea. A section called "Color Spreads" between "Videogames" and "Other", maybe. The goal of the wiki is to expand it. If the problem is the floods of editions, I can upload six or seven images per hour. Cdavymatias (talk) 13:38, December 4, 2017 (UTC) The forum about gallery images was ONLY supposed to be about things that appeared in the story. So filler outfits counted in that case. Opening and ending images were never part of that forum, nor were cover images since neither actually appear in the story. The only exception to this would have been any new outfit worn during the cover story arcs. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2017 (UTC) And a page of "Character/Gallery/Storyline" (Main Series, Filler, Special Episodes and OVAs, & Movies) and other of "Character/Gallery/Others" (Openings & Endings, Omakes, Video Games, Color Spreads, & Other)? Cdavymatias (talk) 19:39, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ST, first of all, welcome back. Second, what forum about gallery images are you referring to? Cdavymatias, let's wait on the discussion of "how" until there is an agreement on "if". Rhavkin (talk) 20:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Just because this is not the forum for it does not mean it can not help with galleries for instance to help with conflicting Non-Canon material we split the page between manga and anime if not for the page subject then at less the gallery. Also Sea Terror I have not forgotten what you did when I was a unknown user. Cdavymatias I love the images you posted and Alex822 for the argument you made for them after looking at the list of images below for Anime and Manga Differences please have a look at this forum and see if you can help. *Chapter 16 page 16 panel 1 Episode 7 Zoro's wound. *Chapter 24 page 9 panel 4 Episode 9 The floor Kaya's room is on. *Chapter 34 between page 3 panel 5 and page 5 panel 4 Episode 14 Jango's weapon attacking Luffy. *Episode 18 Zoro meeting Gaimon. Those are the only ones I can think of so far it may not be the right forum to post some or all for this message but hopefully it will help the wikia.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:33, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Here it is: *Others- covers that the wiki didn't count as Animal Theater because they were published during a mini arc. I did not knew how to list them hence "Others". *Specials- Naruto and KochiKame finales. *Promotion- Films Z and Gold color spreads. Total: 1015 images. Just SH (Luffy-Brook. no Vivi, Carue, or Jinbe): 919. *Again, I might have miscounted. *A lot of color spreads have characters in the background so they aren't very visible but they are still counted. **Some, like Reiju on 874, are already included on the characters page *I need sleep. Rhavkin (talk) 19:44, December 5, 2017 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Outfit_Gallery_Madness Took some digging. Didn't even realize it was that old. There was also one for keeping some opening/ending images but those were not outfit images. SeaTerror (talk) 19:45, December 5, 2017 (UTC) P.S.: I have the list of which covers each character appear in so we wouldn't need to look at all the covers again. Rhavkin (talk) 19:47, December 5, 2017 (UTC) P.P.S.: Chapter 726 has double character but I counted it as 1. Rhavkin (talk) 19:50, December 5, 2017 (UTC) The recent post by Rhavkin is another argument for this forum as Appearances can keep count of when a image is used and not just the source page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:59, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Finally what happens? Do we make a section of "Color Spreads"? At this point, I would have uploaded all color covers a month ago without any problem.--Cdavymatias (talk) 11:20, January 10, 2018 (UTC) No we're not adding them. I already linked to the forum about it. SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ST, your comment about a forum from five years ago doesn't mean It can't be re-discuss, nor that your comment make it a definite "no". Further more, this discussion is also about the openings and ending images. Cdavymatias, I think given the massive number of images adding every single one would just over flood the galleries. Rhavkin (talk) 07:31, January 11, 2018 (UTC) That forum includes opening and ending images since they're outfit images. I already said what we decided to include before about outfits. SeaTerror (talk) 08:24, January 11, 2018 (UTC) St, where does that forum talks about openings and endings? The first part is about using the gallery tab and the second part is about what to include on the gallery. Either way, we can call this forum part 2 of the one you pointed out and re discuses the second part: What should be featured in the character's gallery? this specific discussion focus on the covers (color spread and otherwise) and the opening and endings. The fact that there was a previews discussion on the matter does not mean the topic is closed forever. Rhavkin (talk) 11:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm not really interested in this discussion, but at this point rather then "discussing about discussing", just find who would support this. Because the forum was only about actual story outfit like I already said. We do not need cover story outfits and opening/ending images for something that was never in the actual story. SeaTerror (talk) 16:45, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I agree. As I said, adding them would over flood the gallery, but linking an old forum about a slightly related topic isn't a clear cut. Rhavkin (talk) 17:22, January 11, 2018 (UTC) It's probably best to just have a vote once everyone has spoken their mind. Personally, I'm not sure, but I wouldn't worry too much about "over flooding", we have dedicated pages for galleries after all. If there is no fear of over flooding then I don't see a reason not to add every thing, plus other appearances images that are not in gallery like a lot of openings and endings images, Luffy's and Ace's childhood shirts, volume cover images, etc., but there will need to be a clear definition of different outfits. earlier, I pointed out this image. Does it count as a different outfit? If so, wouldn't every time Luffy is without be also considered a different outfit by the same logic? Rhavkin (talk) 18:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) But one thing is that type of covers, and other the Color Spreads.--Cdavymatias (talk) 21:55, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Why should there be a differance? Rhavkin (talk) 22:06, January 15, 2018 (UTC) It seems we have the majority opposing this, and considering the old forum and lack of activity here, this matter is settled. We will not add cover page outfits. 15:41, April 12, 2018 (UTC)